


Immortal

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Immortality, Introspection, M/M, Magic, Multiple Loves, Soul Markings, Terminal Illnesses, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Minhyuk will live forever. He wishes it wasn't so.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happycakeycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycakeycake/gifts).



> Sorry if this is a bit quick? I was called on last minute but this idea is actually one I was just toying with for Hyungwon. I suppose that's fate huh?
> 
> But basically prompt is Jooheon and Minhyuk find the way to immortality and the cost is the soul and life of your true love.
> 
> Sorry tense and I hate each other, almost as much as me and dialogue.

It had taken them fifty years, searching through forsaken books, forbidden tomes, and places that no one sane would go. But they’d found it. The answer that all of humanity and the magical community had been searching for since time immemorial. The secret to immortality and perpetual youth. The answer hadn’t been without a price. No magic was easy and costless. Minhyuk had known that when he’d first taken up the mantle of mage. 

Of course he hadn’t been alone. There had been himself, Jooheon, and Hyungwon. His two best friends, who if you’d asked him back then he’d reluctantly have said the loves of his life. Though he’d never uttered it aloud within hearing distance of either. Too afraid of what would happen to them. That had been well over fifty years ago, when they were novices. Untrained and just starting out. Things were different now. 

Everything was different now. And it had all started with the curse known as chasing immorality. If he’d known then what he knew now he wasn’t sure he’d have made the same decision. But it was too late, and there was no such spell to turn back time. To reverse the worst decision one made in their life. And now there was no way to die either.

Everyday it weighed on him as he stared at Jooheon in their shared bed, the same decision weighing on him every night. Nights that would never end as they would live forever as the young men they’d been when they had murdered their lover, their friend, one of their true loves. There wasn’t a moment he, they didn’t miss him. Though they never spoke about it or the body that ceased to exist. 

It had started when they found that god forsaken book, buried among the magical treasures that never should have seen the light of day. Hyungwon had found it, they’d all been searching for it. Hoping to live the rest of their lives together as the best of friends. Minhyuk had always hoped for more for the three of them. He knew it might not be possible. That it was a dream.

More dreamlike had been the understanding that he could live forever, that they could live forever. At least that’s what the spell said when they finally translated it after three months. Hard work accomplished using different spells, codex, and a little more honesty than he’d been expecting. After all, there was only so much hiding his feelings when they were trapped in rooms together for nights on end. 

The first confession hadn’t been a surprise, not really. At least he'd always thought they were best friends. So it had been nice when both Jooheon and Hyungwon confirmed it. The next confession had been shocking, mesmerizing and at the time more important than anything else. They’d confessed to all having the same mark on their backs, a small swirl of freckles. The meaning was unmistakable, magic told them what it meant. How it bound them, what it meant of their souls. 

It had been the happiest moment of Minhyuk’s life, he was certain it was the happiest moment of all three of their lives. The time that followed after was blissful, wonderful, and painful to recall. It had only lasted a handful of years, until Hyungwon became ill. It was then they turned back to the book, to the achievable forever they so desired. That had been the beginning of the end. 

Having translated the book enough to readable they hadn’t read it. Hyungwon took it upon himself to do it, saying that in his illness sleeping was impossible. Minhyuk had kept him company while Jooheon had procured what was needed. He hadn’t batted an eye, having been the worst of the three of them when it came to potions. They hadn’t minded.

Looking back now he wished he’d have been more active in the decision. That he had stayed awake more with his lovers, instead of falling asleep across the table as they made the decisions of their future. A future that Hyungwon gave up so they could be together forever. That night would forever be etched into his memories.

The book had been left open on the table in their workroom. A knife placed next to it and a boiling cauldron. It hadn’t sounded any alarms to see it, blood was often called for in strong magics. And as instructed Minhyuk recited the words, kissing the mark on his lover’s backs as they kissed the one on his. Then they were adding the various ingredients to the potion. It wasn’t until Jooheon took the knife in his hand and told Minhyuk to put his hand over his that he had reservations. 

Once a spell is started it is impossible to stop. The magic drew their joined hands together, Jooheon was already crying when Minhyuk realized where their hands were heading. He tried to stop it, he fought it with everything he had. But he watched as the knife plunged into Hyungwon’s back, the mark glowing a vibrant red. It hurt, the echo of pain in his own mark was unbearable and caused him to cry out. Jooheon cried out as well. Then Hyungwon was gone, the potion now the color of blood.

Jooheon’s tears only ceased when his did a week later. They’d left the potion to sit that long as they mourned the man they had both loved, who had loved them enough to give his life so they could live forever. Jooheon had explained to him what the spell called for, that Hyungwon had made the decision. That the disease had already spread to uncurable. Minhyuk had punched him and they had cried even more. 

In the end he’d still taken his half of the potion along with Jooheon. They’d toasted it to Hyungwon who had given his blood and soul to complete it. That had been well over a hundred years ago. Since then they’d moved, their youth never diminishing in the years that passed them by. Neither did their memories fade. It felt like yesterday they’d killed their lover. 

Minhyuk had never stopped thinking about it. He wasn’t sure if Jooheon had, he was too much of a coward to ask. They never mentioned him, not aloud but there were traces of him everywhere. In the books that were his, the old sweaters they both sometimes wore, and the faded photos that they spelled to last as long as they did. Or he hoped they would. 

Forever had sounded wonderful back then, to be with his lovers until the earth fell away around them. Using magic to acquire what they needed and never have to think about the future. It wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Youth, was something that Minhyuk had long ago grown tired of. Time was something he wanted to cherish. Instead all that was left was Jooheon, still firm, able, and just as beautiful as the day they’d met. And oh so tainted.

They both were. Covered in the blood of their soulmate, their love, and the life he’d given for them. A life Minhyuk never would have allowed him to give, regardless of if it meant eventually dying. Death would have been better than wondering what if, wondering what he might have been able to do. If there might have been a spell just as rare as the one they’d found that would cure their lover. 

Often he found himself staring at his right hand, the guilt eating him up inside. He also saw Jooheon doing just that sometimes when he thought Minhyuk wasn't looking. And on those days he felt the grudge against his remaining lover, the hate for what he’d been put through. But it was more a hate for himself. That he had allowed himself to sit back and not take an active part. 

A decision that he would redo if he could. He would stop them, living forever wasn’t worth the price they’d paid. Nothing was worth the price they paid. He would give anything to go back. He knew without asking that Jooheon would give anything to go back now that they knew what they had. Nothing, nothing but time and each other. An incomplete whole. 

The first twenty years had been bearable, detestable but forgivable for the loss. Then things had changed, like all things do with time. The things they cherished left them one by one. The mages who they had known since they were boys died. Then it was their family. Then it was their friends. And then slowly but surely the things they knew around them disappeared as well. Just yesterday he’d crossed off another of their favorite places to go out.

Just another place lost to time. Just another moment they’d never get back but have to live past. Just like all the rest. Minhyuk was grateful that he wasn’t alone, that his love for Jooheon had never wavered. Even in the darkest hours after Hyungwon, even when he wanted to blame him for their lover’s decision. He knew that Jooheon as well was guilty of allowing their love to do as he pleased. But he couldn’t hate Jooheon, no more than he could hate Hyungwon for giving them the gift he’d parted with them for. 

Which was why he got up in the mornings, why he strived to do anything. Because even though he only wanted it with his lovers, Hyungwon had gifted them life because of his love. Knowing that was the only reason Minhyuk accepted that he would live and love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> @Happycakeycake I hope you liked this even if it's probably not what you were looking for...I know. you wanted horror and dark comedy... I'm inherently not funny and this is my brand of horror...nothing is scarier to me than the thought of living forever


End file.
